After Dinner
by andrielle
Summary: This short story takes place after the Emperor and the other dinner guests leave in Cast In Flight. Only Severn and Kaylin are left. No real spoilers here if you haven't read the book yet. I was just "adding" in an idea I would have liked to have seen happen. And for those who have read the book, I am unclear how some of the Hawks got back from the Aeire. It seemed end abruptly?


After the dinner for the Emperor at Kaylin's:

Kaylin sighed and leaned against the front door. Her home was almost quiet again..except for the occasional overly annoyed shouting of Nightshade and his brother. Even that sporadic interruption could not spoil the solace of being alone for a few moments. Her familiar wasn't on his usual shoulder perch and she wondered where he had got to.

Of her guests, only Severn remained. The Hawklord had departed shortly after the Emperor and the Arkon had taken their leave of Bellusedo...and herself of course.

Severn was still seated in the parlour, spinning a glass stem between his fingers. The blood red wine swirled, his attention elsewhere. The familiar was sprawled across the top of the couch he was seated on. Kaylin slipped off her shoes and joined them, curling her feet up. She sighed softly and picked up her own untouched wine.

"So, that went better than expected." she said, taking a sip from her glass.

Severn turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, no one was eaten or turned to ash." He couldn't quite hide the smirk pulling at his mouth.

She batted him lightly with her hand, which he caught and held, lacing his fingers with hers. She didn't pull away but gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Severn."

He shrugged, a fief shrug, and finished his wine. "I told you that you didn't need me here." He put the empty glass down as if he were ready to leave. "This was something you did. The most powerful being in our world was just here for dinner and we all survived."

She drained her own glass of wine, as if to fortify herself. She shifted in her seat, facing him.

"I mean it, I _wanted_ you here." she wet her lips nervously and sighed. "Not just as my partner, or my friend..." At that word, she saw him look down at their twined fingers. She took a deep breath and continued "But...as hopefully...something more...?"

That unfinished sentence got his attention. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it as if he couldn't form the words. She looked at him helplessly, her eyes reflecting the same hopes and fears as his. She'd set this thing in motion and was quietly terrified as to what he would do, what he would say.

" _Kaylin?"_ He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He squeezed her hand and felt her return the pressure. _"Are you sure?"_ He wasn't sure he said it out loud or just in their minds.

"No..." she replied, swallowing hard."I'm terrified of screwing this up." She closed her eyes. "And I can't bear the thought of losing you if I do..."

He reached out and touched her face, pushing a lock of hair that had escaped her stick behind her ear, his fingers caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes to find he had moved closer in that heartbeat. His eyes were that warm brown reserved only for her. His mouth curved up into a smile.

She frowned. "What are you smiling at? It isn't funny..." she protested, trying to wriggle free as he cupped her face with his hands.

"I feel the same way, love." That smile lit up his face, those same brown eyes, which were often unreadable, now smouldering. She blushed under the intensity of his gaze. He bent his head until their foreheads touched, closing his eyes as he felt her soft breath on his face. Neither moved or said anything, for fear of breaking the magic of that moment.

Finally Kaylin sighed. "So what do we do?"

His heart was pounding so hard he was sure it was about to burst out of his chest.

"If I were a betting man..." he began, his thumb caressing her cheek. "I'd say this relationship has a very, _very_ high probability of success."

She grinned. "I'll take that bet."

" _With my own money."_ she added in his mind.

He chuckled _"Done."_

Taking a ragged breath, he leaned in closer. He felt her freeze but only for a moment. Then his lips brushed hers, sending a shiver through them both. A heartbeat later he kissed her again and felt her lean into the kiss, her shaking hands resting on his chest, her fingers curled into his shirt.

Again and again, soft kisses teasing her, his lips warm and surprisingly soft. She returned them willingly, her whole body trembling.

" _My Kaylin..."_ was his low moan in her mind. One hand slid down to her waist, holding her gently so if she needed to pull away, she could. He could feel her trembling, even though it was warm in the parlour. _Very_ warm now... He pulled her closer and she melted into his embrace, her arms twining around his neck in response. His mouth began to move more confidently against hers. For a next few minutes they were lost in the blissfulness of a shared kiss.

A contented sigh escaped his lips as they parted briefly. He stroked her cheek, tucking that stray strand of hair behind her ear again. "I've wanted to do that for a _very_ long time." he whispered and was rewarded with a radiant smile from Kaylin. And a soft warble from small and squawky, whom they had forgotten was draped across the top of the couch. His black eyes watched Severn closely.

"Is he likely to breathe on me?" Severn asked, pulling back a little. The translucent beast did have a habit of doing that.

Kaylin considered the tiny dragon as he tilted his head at them, them warbled softly again. "No, I think that was his approval of you, actually."

"Good, I think." he regarded the familiar for a moment. "Should I have asked his permission first?"

Kaylin laughed. "I hadn't thought of that. He does think I'm his...kind of."

Severn's eyes warmed to that smouldering brown that set butterflies loose in her stomach. "I don't know if I'm willing to share..." he whispered then his mouth captured hers again. He angled his head to deepen the kiss...

An earthshaking crash shattered the silence followed by ear-splitting shouts. Kaylin and Severn separated hastily, Severn's hand moving to his weapons chain. Small and squawky took flight and landed on Kaylin's shoulder.

"Sorry to disturb you, dears." came Helen's voice. Of course she knew Severn was still there and probably knew what they had been doing. She blushed and shrugged, a little embarrassed, at Severn. He grinned, his colour rising as well.

"But there has been a slight disagreement between Annarion and Lord Nightshade."

"It didn't sound "slight" to me." Kaylin said, smoothing out her white, now somewhat rumpled dress. "Have they started hurling furniture at each other?"

"Not quite. Annarion split open a wall, breaking his hand in the process. Nightshade is...oh dear...he's now leaving."

Kaylin approached the door to the parlour and peered out, just in time to see Nightshade stomp down the staircase and yank open the door. He noticed her in the doorway, saw Severn a step behind her and narrowed his eyes. He sketched a curt bow and slammed the door behind himself.

Kaylin sighed, leaning into the door frame. With that look, Nightshade also knew what she and Severn had been doing and it hadn't improved his mood one iota. Severn placed a hand on her shoulder, she leaned into him briefly then turned around.

"I have to deal with..." she waved vaguely towards Annarion's whereabouts.

"Go, love." he said, stepping closer. "Reign the boys in, if you can."

Standing on tip toes, she brushed her lips lightly against his. Severn leaned into the kiss but pulled away before it became heated. He took her hand and walked to the door. Helen opened it for him and he nodded his head in thanks.

"I'd rather stay with you." she pouted, letting her fingers trail through his as he stepped outside into the cool of the night. He stole another kiss then walked backwards down the tiled path.

"Me too. And Kaylin. If I didn't mention it before, you look stunning in that dress."

She fell against the door as it closed. And cursed Barrani males...all of them under her breath in Leotine.


End file.
